I didn't want to go to the Cinema anyway
by JBTForde
Summary: Quinn and Rachel go to the Cinema but it's cut short by a sudden revelation.


"Oh. This movie?"

"What, you didn't want to see it?"

"It's not that, honestly it isn't ."

"But?"

The Cinema wasn't as busy as Quinn thought it would be. It was practically deserted when they had arrived in the morning for the early showing. With the exception of the staff that obviously didn't want to be there starting their jobs at seven in the morning, including herself and Rachel Berry, there were at least four other people in the lobby lounging around, waiting for the time to drift by.

"But come on Quinn, this movie?" said Rachel Berry in an incredulous tone and she looked up at Quinn with her light brown eyes and the corner of her mouth tugged down. "It's so . . . action-y"

"You don't like Action films? No wonder Finn was so miserable with you."

Rachel glared at Quinn and turned away from her and started to head towards the exit.

"Wait, wait, Sorry." Said Quinn begrudgingly and she caught hold of Rachel's wrist.

Rachel turned to look back at her before her gaze looked down at Quinn's fingers wrapped around her wrist and blushed slightly.

"You promised you wouldn't bring him up."

"And I'm sorry," said Quinn and she let go of Rachel's wrist and bit down on her bottom lip. "It slipped out and it won't happen again."

They were silent for a moment, two of the four strangers in the lobby casually glancing at the two before going back to what they were doing.

After Quinn had paid for her popcorn and drink (Rachel had objected since, in her opinion, it was 'far too early' to eat and drink sugary things) they made their way up to the farthest door on the right that the movie they wanted to see was in and entered.

The room was cold, the soft thrum of what was most likely the air conditioning resonating from above. Its walls were a dark grey with light red leaf patterns running along the wall as it began to slope with each descent, with the floor carpeted a dark blue and a large row of dim fluorescent lights that were a warm yellow shining down on the blood red cinema seats in the middle.

Quinn and Rachel walked down the steps, passing by the many seats that housed nothing. It was only as they sat down in the two seats in the centre, under the fluorescent lights above, and Quinn had put her popcorn under her seat and her drink in the holster beside her that they realised that it was only the two of them in the large theatre.

"Seems like this film isn't very popular." Rachel said sourly as she looked around the room.

"Look, if you don't want to see the film you can leave." Quinn said, anger seeping through her calm tone.

Quinn had been surprised when Rachel had asked if she wanted to go to the cinema with her after school last Friday. Apparently Rachel had wanted to get to know Quinn a little bit more and thought it should be done soon and left the cinema choice to Quinn as well as the time and day. It wasn't until the very next hour that she had heard from Santana that Rachel and Finn had had a very disastrous fight, though no one knew why.

Quinn stared at Rachel, who was blushing slightly, and watched as she shook her head, her eyes staring down at her fingers that were on the hem of her skirt.

"I won't." said Rachel and she looked up at Quinn. "I wanted to get to know you, and know you I shall."

"We aren't in school Rachel, you don't have to speak like that." Said Quinn and she glanced behind her at the exits to make sure no one was listening to them, for fear of embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like the way I talk."

"I didn't mean it like that, I like how you talk, sometimes anyway, but just talk . . . normal?"

Rachel stared at Quinn with a confused expression on her face and Quinn felt her cheeks begin warm at the sight in front of her, reminding her of one of the kitten gifs she'd seen on the internet with the way Rachel had cocked her head to the side and the way her lips pursed ever so slightly.

"Never mind!" said Quinn, ready to change the subject, and looked around her. "I can't believe we have this room to ourselves."

"Until someone walks in and makes our party of two a crowd."

"I doubt it since this film isn't very popular, remember?" said Quinn.

The fluorescent lights above them dimmed even more before they were in complete darkness. The sound of the large red velvet curtains in front of them being drawn sounded throughout the theatre, revealing a giant screen that flicked in to life, pale light illuminating the front of the room and casting shadows of the chairs on the walls.

Quinn shifted in her seat and lifted her legs in the air and rested her feet in between a gap of the two seats in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed.

"Putting my feet up?"

"I can see that, but why?"

"Do you see anyone else here Rachel?"

"But you're wearing a skirt?"

By reflex after being in the Cheerios, Quinn reached for the hem of her light blue skirt and started to straighten it before she willed herself to stop and look around her before she looked at Rachel.

"And no one is here. If someone was here then I probably wouldn't be doing this." Said Quinn and she smiled. "Relax."

It was as sudden as a crocodile lunging for the jugular of a gazelle when Quinn felt something press on her lips forcefully. It took her a moment to realise what was going on, but when she did, she panicked slightly and pushed Rachel off her.

"What the hell!" Quinn cried out, her voice cracking.

"Oh god. Oh god no" Rachel muttered and Quinn watched as Rachel shook her head and started to shake. "Oh god, no, I didn't mean to- I- your smile-oh god"

And all of a sudden, Rachel began to cry.

Quinn got up from her seat and took hold of Rachel's hand. "Come on, now." She said, annoyed, and she felt Rachel get up, her sniffles sounding extremely loud in the deserted cinema.

They walked up the stairs and exited the room before Quinn led Rachel to the girl's toilets.

The smell of lavender lingered in the air, the toilets decorated in a black and white.

"Wash your face, your mascara is running and you're starting to look like a clown."

Rachel sniffled and let out a sob but she complied and walked over to the sink and ran the water and splashed it on her face.

When she finished and turned to look at Quinn, Quinn thought she looked normal enough, though her eyes were still red and she was still sniffling.

"I am so-" Rachel began but Quinn laid her index finger on Rachel's lips and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Not here. Come on." Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and they headed out of the toilets and past the lobby, with a few of the staff looking at them with curious looks, and out the cinema and walked towards her car.

When they got in the car, the silence was palpable, but Quinn took a deep breath and turned to look at Rachel.

"What exactly did you do?" said Quinn, trying not to revel in Rachel's discomfort.

"I kissed you." Rachel said timidly and Quinn saw Rachel's eyes linger on her lips and she blushed slightly. "I kissed you and I am so sorry." Rachel continued. "I just . . . It wasn't planned it's just-I had a motive you know?"

"That doesn't explain why you kissed me. You can't just kiss people like that. I could press charges on you for assault."

"Oh god." Said Rachel, her eyes widening. "No no no no no please don't, I beg you, please don't I-I can't have that with me-"

"Relax I won't do that . . . Unless I get an answer. What motive did you have?"

Rachel sniffed and to Quinn's surprise she saw Rachel's cheek become a rosy red, her brown eyes avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sure you heard that Finn and I had a . . . disagreement last Friday?"

"Everyone at school has. No one knows why though. What's that got to do with this?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and stared at Rachel, waiting for her reply.

"Well it was to do with you."

"What about me?"

"It was freshmen year when I first saw you walking through the McKinley hallway, walking as if the world was your playground. The first time I saw you, you stuck out like a sore thumb with the way your blonde hair rippled down your back and the way you smiled at the popular people around you. You had the gentlest of eyes that I'd ever seen and you were just so pretty. And that's when I started to crush on you. And then you started being mean to me, calling me out for my . . . big mannish hands and my obviously big nose and my eyebrows. I know I should have been hurt, and at first I was, but . . . you were actually talking to me. You said the craziest of shit to me-

"Did you just swear?" Quinn interrupted, perplexed by the sudden profanity that came out of Rachel's mouth.

"Surprised?" When Quinn nodded she watched as Rachel giggled. "I'm not a saint. I swear, just not a lot." She cleared her throat and it was then that she looked in to Quinn's eyes. "You said the craziest of shit to me, but you were talking to me. Fast forward to now, after all those years, I still have this crush on you that's grown. But then the thing with Finn happened and then he found out about my journals." She grimaced. "We argued and then he asked me something." Rachel grew quiet and resumed to looking at Quinn's stereo.

"What did he ask you?" asked Quinn.

"If I had feelings for you."

There was a moment of silence again. Quinn's thoughts were running amongst themselves, some bumping in to invisible barriers and dissolving like wisps of smoke. In all honesty, she didn't know what to think about Rachel Berry's sudden interest in her. She hadn't noticed Berry's feelings, why should she? They weren't exactly friends and the only thing they had in common were Glee club and Finn Hudson. After that, nothing.

And yet something about Rachel Berry, the girl with the mannish hands and legendary voice keeping journals that professed her love for her, stirred something deep within Quinn.

"I'm flattered that you think of me that way." Said Quinn slowly, choosing her words carefully. "But I don't feel the same way about you- at least I don't think I do" said Quinn her eyebrows furrowing.

To Quinn's surprise Rachel smiled up at her, a smile that didn't extend to her saddened eyes but also made Quinn's heart flutter unexpectedly. "I know- I think deep down I've known. Who would want someone like me?"

"No don't say that." Said Quinn and without thinking it through thoroughly, she laid her hand on Rachel's thigh.

Quinn cheeks felt as if they were aflame and her eyes started looking everywhere but at Rachel. "Someone will love you for who you are . . . I just don't think it's me."

"I know." Rachel said weakly and Quinn took a chance to glance at her.

Rachel was staring down at Quinn's hand on her thigh, her face as red as a cherry tomato and the left side of her bottom lip being dragged inside her mouth by her teeth.

And it was that simple motion, something so non-threatening and so inviting that made Quinn smile deviously, an idea forming in her mind.

"But," she said slowly, her voice changing in to a sultry sound, and she slowly moved her hand off of Rachel's thigh and slid it further down until she reached inside Rachel's skirt and felt the soft frills that were her panties. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"I don-" Was all that Rachel got out before she let out something between a half gasp and a half moan as Quinn started to rub her fingers over Rachel's panties.

Rachel looked down at where Quinn's hand was before looking at Quinn, her mouth ajar.

Quinn smiled mischievously before she leant close and pressed her lips against Rachels. She could taste the mango chapstick Rachel had put on her lips and her fingers rubbed harder on Rachel's panties, all the while Rachel's moans of pleasure sounding in her ear, sending shivers down Quinn's spine and making her pussy tingle.

As sudden as the kiss Rachel had planted on Quinn in the cinema, Rachel shuddered and Quinn felt Rachel's thighs squeeze against her hand that was under her skirt and looked up at Rachel's face to see her eyes were shut tightly, and her mouth opened in an O shaped, before hearing the sweetest moan escape Rachel's mesmerising lips.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Quinn cooed as she moved her slightly wet fingers away from Rachel's panties and from under her skirt before bringing them to her lips and sucking Rachel's juices off of them, all the while staring at Rachel, who was looking back with a horrified, yet embarrassed expression.

"Oh you taste okay. somewhat bland but-" Quinn licked one of her fingers again, her tongue gliding upwards before flicking the tip of it and darting back into its resting place. "Right there, a hint of something sweet."

"Oh my god." Rachel mumbled as she put her hands over her face, trying to hide the prominent redness of her cheeks that Quinn guessed must feel as if they were aflame.

"Now, there have to be rules if we're going to continue doing this." Said Quinn, her voice slightly shaky for reasons unbeknownst to her and she pried Rachel's hands away from her face and stared in to her eyes, much to her hearts pleasure. "We keep this secret. No one knows about what you and I do. As far as everyone's aware, I still don't like you and only tolerate you because we're in glee club. You continue to date Finn and burn the journals to show you still love him" Quinn paused and she glared at Rachel's angry expression. "Don't look like that or you don't get to have me. You do want me, don't you?" said Quinn slyly and she rested a finger under Rachel's chin.

Rachel gulped and nodded weakly. "But those journals-"

"You can get new ones."

"It won't be the same."

"Would you rather fuck the journals or me?"

"You," Rachel said meekly. "But-"

"You talk too much." Quinn interrupted and she leant over and kissed Rachel.

She found herself immersed in the kiss, the feeling of Rachel's lips on hers pleasant for her soul and the brushing of their moist tongues relaxing, the way they coiled around each other, tasting each other.

The rhythm of their kiss slowed one moment before becoming relentless and Quinn felt her body becoming warmer as their kiss continued and Quinn's fingers had found their way back under Rachel's skirt. But this time, instead of rubbing from the outside, Quinn pulled Rachel's panties to the side and let her fingers run along Rachel's lips, feeling the softness of her skin and the wetness that clung to her fingers as she slid two of her fingers inside Rachel's pussy.

As soon as her fingers had entered was when she felt Rachel break away from their kiss, biting Quinn's lip as she move away, and let out what sounded like a growl.

Quinn's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she felt Rachel's own fingers find their way under her own skirt and towards her inner thigh and slide through her own underwear and start to rub her cunt, and to her embarrassment, she let out a moan that rose the hair on her arms and felt shock like sensations running through her body, her panties soaking.

"The great Quinn Fabray brought down by a simple touch." Said Rachel grinning, and it was then that Quinn realised she was panting heavy, aftershocks of her orgasm rippling through her and making her knees knock against each other.

Quinn began to fluster, her mind blank. The experience had left her disorientated, each thought ending as soon as it was conjured. She liked that and just remembering the feeling of the tremors that ran through her body made her wet again. Although her mind was still foggy, an idea struck Quinn and she took her fingers out of Rachel, much to Rachel's displeasure.

"What are you-"

"Lay down." Quinn said hoarsely.

"I can't." said Rachel.

Quinn licked her lips before she decided to move away from the driver's seat and on to Rachel's lap. It took a lot of manoeuvring, with Quinn hitting her head against the roof of the car, but finally she sat on Rachel's lap. They were nose to nose, with Rachel staring at Quinn with a curious smile on her lips and her eyebrows raised slightly.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled and reached for the lever underneath the seat and with a_ clink_ sound, the seat lowered itself as Quinn pushed herself against Rachel, who was licking her lips in a teasing manner until the seat went as far back as it could, with Quinn looking down on Rachel and Rachel up at Quinn.

"You, Rachel Berry, are about to get your wish and fuck me like you've obviously dreamed of. But not before I make you pay for what you just did to me."

"It's not my fault your pussy's so sensitive to my fingers, is it?"

"Don't get cocky with me Berry." Said Quinn, biting down on her bottom lip before she started to plant soft kisses on the side of Rachel's neck, sometimes sucking hard enough to leave lovebites, before moving her kisses lower until she was kissing in between Rachel's cleavage from the black and white knitted sweater she was wearing.

She stopped the kisses and decided to lower herself down so that she was kneeling on her car's carpet floor and directly looking at Rachel's pink and black frilly panties, with a wet stain in the centre. When Rachel tried to lean forward, Quinn pushed her back and started to remove Rachel's underwear.

She got Rachel's panties as far off as she could until they dangled around her ankles, before she rested Rachel's legs on her shoulders and brought Rachel's cunt towards her and buried her face in it, her tongue already entering Rachel and swirling around inside.

She heard Rachel moan and felt her feet move slightly on her shoulders, but she ignored and focused on the task before her, allowing only a smile to play at her lips. She felt Rachel clench down on her but Quinn continued, her tongue swishing between Rachel's walls.

It wasn't long before Quinn felt her own pussy dampen again and she started to fondle herself through her blouse, her fingers twisting at her nipples before finding their way inside herself.

"There!" she heard Rachel moan as she ran her tongue further down inside Rachel. "Fuck me Quinn! Fuck! Oh god!"

It was then that Quinn's nose brushed against Rachel's clit that Rachel's lower body jerked involuntary and a piercing moan escaped Rachel's lips. Quinn took her tongue from inside Rachel to catch her breath, the taste of Rachel's juices dancing on her tastebuds before she felt Rachel's leg wrap around her neck and push her back into her cunt.

"Don't stop," said Rachel, her breathing shallow yet rough.

And Quinn complied. She stuck her tongue in and out and ran it along Rachel's lips before she sucked down on her clit, making Rachel cry out, her legs tightening around Quinn's neck.

Quinn could feel herself getting closer to climaxing, the build-up imminent with the way she noticed that her fingers were going in and out of herself faster, her breathing becoming laboured and moans escaping from her while she was fucking Rachel with her tongue. In the back of her mind she felt embarrassed by the slurping sounds that she made when her lips sucked on Rachel's clit and the wet squishy sounds from below.

Rachel's thighs were starting to get heavy on Quinn's shoulders and she felt Rachel's hands start to grab fistfuls of her hair, making Quinn wince.

"Jesus Christ I'm coming!" Rachel screamed, her legs shaking on Quinn's shoulders. "Quinn I'm coming! Quinn!"

"_So am I!_" Quinn thought as she felt the tremors ripple through her body as her fingers thrust once more inside of herself and along with Rachel, they both climaxed, and Quinn was certain that anyone within a five mile radius would have heard them.

XXX

"That was amazing." Rachel breathed, her voice shaky.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Quinn and she gave Rachel a soft smile. "I never thought I'd see the day I fucked you."

"And yet, here we are."

There was a short silence as they pulled up at Rachel's house.

"What do we do now?" said Rachel, turning to face Quinn. "What are we?"

"People with a mutual interest." said Quinn and she looked at Rachel. "Burn the journals and act like what we did never happened. Phone Finn and tell him what he wants to hear, which should be easy since he's easy to please."

Quinn didn't know if it was the trick of the light from the sun's rays, but she thought she saw disappointment in Rachel's features, but when the glare let up, the disappointment was gone and was replace with a devious smile.

"I will." said Rachel and she gave Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek before getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she moved a strand of her hair from her face.

"Sure, I don't have anything planned." said Quinn and she grinned. "Where'd you wanna go?"

"Somewhere nice. But somewhere where we can go and . . . play with each other again."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel smiled and she turned away and walked up to her house before she turned back to look at Quinn. "I'm going to text you something later on. I hope you can endure the wait." she shouted and Quinn watched as Rachel winked at her and unlocked her front door and went inside.

Quinn sat in her car for a moment, Rachel's words echoing in her mind, before she smiled to herself.

"_Tomorrows going to be a fun day._"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated the other stories for awhile, I've been through a massive Writer's block, but it's coming along and I'll try and update as soon as I can, I promise you all. But to keep the tide, I present a one-shot.

Whenever I try to write smut I always feel that It's the worst whenever it gets to the deed but I try. . . and fail(imo) but yeah. Enjoy.

Fun fact: It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be the two of them in the cinema getting down and dirty and It was meant to be short and posted as soon as I done it. I apparently opened the document on the 23rd. . . as you can see it's the 27th and I continued to write beyond the first idea. Alas, maybe next time, huh?

Anyway thanks for reading, and I'll see you when I see ya!


End file.
